Black Christmas
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Lovely, caring Alice Branning changes as soon as Christmas 2013 strikes! That hidden happiness she has been seeking her whole life she realises is false. What will the Branning family make out of Alice's absurd behaviour, especially her protective brother Joey?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is a new story, focused around Christmas 2013 in Eastenders! I planned this as a secret, it won't be a long story, about six chapters! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Review if you can.

Snowflakes tumbled down. The sound of bells rang through the empty and quiet market. Christmas. It was all about love and celebrating to each member of Albert Square. Christmas is something special. Presents, turkey, families coming together and Santa. A child's dream.

So, why was Christmas 2013 something that was more like a dark black shadow? Families had been seperated, terrible things had happened and everyone seemed down. Surely it wasn't the way to celebrate Christmas. Jack had left, which left Ronnie in a state. Ava and Sam had gone to start a new life together, without their teenaage son, Dexter. Bianca hadn't come back from studying her fashion course since she started. A dark cloud had hung over Albert Square.

Of course, this wasn't the main cause for such a terrible time. There was the main thing. Her family left in a state of terror and shock. She was so kind, loving and sweet. She had a personality that no-one could hate. Her lovely short brown hair, brown eyes and soft pink lips. She seemed so young, so fragile at first. Opinions had changed now, no-one knew the sweet innocent girl anymore. That girl was gone, her days were over.

Alice Branning. That's right. Alice didn't have a good year, well there were times when believed things were. Alice always believed that there was pure happiness hiding somewhere, maybe when she stopped she really did lose it. She'd liked Michael Moon, there was no denying it. There was just a click between the pair, something about him. She hated how no-one understood, she really did beat herself up about it. Janine came back, Alice was in and out of her childminder job and of course Michael lost interest. Scarlett. His daughter was his main priority.

She moved on. She looked for that happiness, she really thought she'd found it. Anyone would believe it if they were in love. Rebound. All it was. She always thought there was more to it, she thought there was more to grasp. Tamwar wasn't the one, his past had ruined him. Alice kept hoping but it just faded. She knew, some part of her just knew that it was a rebound act. Of course, she went running back to what she really craved. Michael.

She went back to him. A miracle was what she was looking for, but she never got one. He never thought he was doing any harm, as a friend he liked Alice and always had faith that she could help him. That just want enough for Alice, he was her dream. He messed with her head, he fought and fought for his main possesion. Beautiful baby Scarlett. He used Alice in so many ways, she thought he loved her. He didn't. The truth was, he didn't even know he was doing it. He only wanted to bring his daughter back home, with him.

It went on. And on. Things got tough, nasty and it all ended horribly. That sweet, charming young Alice and turnt to a careless, wild Alice. She wanted revenge. Revenge on the love she never got to experience. And it seemed so simple, to everyone else. Although, her actions didn't. Revenge wasn't easy, anyone that has seeked it before had known that. You can only go to such drastic levels.

That's what happened to Alice Branning, you see. She exceeded the drastic levels, tried to take what wasn't hers. She just couldn't stop, all that hurt and pain he made her feel. She felt on top of the world and had it suddenly crushed. No-one, no-one would ever know just exactly how she felt.

So, let's relive the day. The day that left Albert Square in mourning and a state of shock. The day that Michael Moon met the crisp edge of his grave...


	2. Chapter 2

"We can do this, Alice. Just go in there and get her" Michael encouraged Alice.

Alice was terrified. Her and Michael and came so far together, to get their hands on Scarlett. Alice was scared of any consequences, but then again she was deadly excited. She was excited because Michael had promised her a luxury life in a different country. Her, Michael and Scarlett were going to be a family. The truth was, Alice couldn't wait.

"You do love me though, don't you Michael?" The same question Michael was asked everyday, he thought nothing of it. Didn't realise what extent that question really got to.

"Of course I do Alice. Do you think I'd care about you if I didn't?" He asked her, she shook her head. Alice Branning believed he cared about her.

"Good. Because I love you. Me, you and Scarlett are going to live the best life ever Alice. We can only do that if we can get Scarlett" Michael reminded Alice.

"So, are you sure Janine's out of it?" Alice asked after Michael had slipped the pills into Janine's glass of red after having a heated argument about baby Scarlett's future.

"Positive. Anyway, it's what she deserves, am I right?" Michael gave Alice a quick wink.

"Of course you are" Alice smiled before pecking him on the lips. This wasn't a wrong doing, not at all.

"Good" Michael pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm going to do this Michael, for us all. Ok?" Alice checked with him again.

"For us all" He grinned.

Alice gave him a small smile. As she walked away from Michael she felt her heart race. This was going to be amazing, she thought. It was just the process of getting Scarlett. What if Janine caught her? She would be livid, furious even. Alice could be in so much trouble. No. Alice needed to ignore that thought, she was going to get what was going to be her new daughter and live happily ever after.

She opened the back gate. It creaked open, she slowly walked through. Checking the surroundings. Although not a gardener, Janine's garden was amazing. Of course, a professional and done all the work which made Alice think how she was going to do her garden up with her family.

Alice opened the back door and crept into the household. She wasn't sure whether Janine was awake or not let alone dead or alive. She stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, hearing nothing but silence. Did she really want to go through with this? She then went through to the living room. Frightened.

All she heard was Scarlett's soft cries. Janine lay across the sofa, looking as if she had just dozed off. Alice looked at the wine glass on the table next to Janine. Just a sip lay in the glass, everything else had gone. That poison was lying in Janine's stomach. She looked across at the play pen, Scarlett giggled when she saw Alice.

Alice and Scarlett had a strong connection, although Alice had no contact with her for a month. Alice scooped her into her arms and Scarlett nestled into Alice. She took one look round before dashing with Scarlett. She had succeeded. She had her family now.

Alice went the same way she entered through the back gate. She came face to face with Michael. His eyes lighted up, he pulled the girl from Alice's arms and all his focus went to his daughter.

"Back with Daddy now" Michael cooed at his daughter.

"And Mummy" Alice added.

"And Alice" Michael corrected her.

Alice followed Michael home. She was sure that if Scarlett wasn't in his arms, they'd be holding hands. Showing Walford they are the World's happiest couple like they normally would on a everyday basis.

Alice couldn't wrap her head round it. All of a sudden, Michael was pushing her out. She had got his daughter for him, stole her. That was such a big achievement. He had called her 'Alice' to Scarlett when they both agreed that Alice was Mum material to Scarlett. He and then walked away from her, like she was just some toy he could play with when he felt like it.

Michael adored his daughter. He was more than glad to have her in his arms, he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want anyone near her ever again. She rested in his arms, he was so happy.

Later that night, Michael had laid Scarlett down to sleep. He was going to leave for the hotel in the morning, with Alice. He smiled at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. She was secure with her Dad. He was sure of it.

Michael was disturbed when Alice came behind him.

"Michael" Her voice was quite low, she had a tear stained face.

"Alice" He turned round with a smile that didn't last when he saw her teary face.

"What wrong?" He asked her after a few minutes silence.

"You don't love me do you? I mean, I'm just Alice. Alice who got what you wanted and will now be pushed to the side" She cried.

"I love you Alice" He told her.

"Well, no you..." Alice was cut off by Michael pressing his lips to hers.

"Does that give you your answer?" Michael asked her.

"Yes. Yes. It's just, I want to be in Barbados. Right now that is what I want Michael. I want to be able to help you put Scarlett to bed and snuggle up with you on the sofa and show the public that we're a family without having Janine on our backs" Alice confessed.

"I know, I do. Just be patient. Tomorrow we'll be at the hotel, ok?" Michael smiled.

"Ok" Alice replied, smiling back.

Across the road, in the house opposite Michael Moon and Alice Branning. Janine lay spread across her sofa, no-one knew just what had happened. Her phone rang, endlessly. She needed someone to come to her rescue.

A/N: So that's the 2nd Chapter! Sorry it has been a while, its been hard plotting Alice's revenge! If I get enough reviews I will update later on ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Alice tried to blank out the sound of Michael giggling with Scarlett in the bedroom of their hotel. She put her head in her hands. She had done it. She had been so stupid to fall into Michael's trap again.

Surely he knew he would be hurting her? She gave up Tamwar. She gave up on family, including Joey to move away from Janine from Michael and Scarlett. It seemed that it was all Michael wanted her for was to get his daughter from Janine. He had succeeded. He had won, Alice wasn't happy.

She was more than unhappy, she was furious. How could she live a life with someone that didn't want her? All she ever wanted was to be with Michael and Scarlett and he knew that. He had crushed her heart. What was even worse was that if Alice returned to the square alone she was going to be questioned.

"Daddy is going to take you to lovely beaches" Michael was telling his daughter.

"Eh" Scarlett replied.

"Nice sunshine Scarls. Just you and me" Alice gritted her teeth.

"What about me!" Alice yelled.

"And Alice" Michael calmly told Scarlett.

"Alice! Alice is all I'm ever going to be isn't it? Alice! Alice the girl that snatched your daughter back for you and gets treated like a brick wall!" Alice screamed.

"It's not like that..." Michael begun.

"Really? Because it's exactly like that Michael. Once you again you used me, again. Well guess what? I'm not your toy! I'm a person, a person that accepted you and done so much for you but you still can't appreciate me!" Alice was on a rage, she let her frustration flow.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be me and Scarlett" Michael said, simply.

"Then you should of never, ever of involved me! Sorry doesn't cut it Michael, you better watch your back!" Alice warned him before slamming the hotel door behind her.

Michael had never seen anything like it from Alice. He was shocked. What did she mean by watch your back? Michael just shook it off. There was nothing Alice Branning could do. Her Dad was dead and her brother miles and miles away.

"Al! Open up!" Joey shouted through the letterbox of where Michael, Alice and Kat lived.

Joey sighed as nobody answered. He couldn't work it out. He had been away for two days and in those two days no-one had seen Alice or Michael and Janine was almost drugged to death and rushed to hospital. He shook his head hoping he wouldn't have to be right when it came to assuming the worst.

"Please don't be so stupid" Joey whispered to himself as he held his phone to his ear.

"Joey" He heard the sweet sound of Lauren's voice, he spun round to come face to face with her.

"Is Alice ok?" Lauren asked, the concern showing in her voice.

"I...I don't know" Joey admitted.

"Oh. Well, come to mine and I'll help you get in touch with her" Lauren added.

"Lauren, why are you being so nice to me?" Joey asked.

"Because, I'm worried about Alice and so are you. And you're a really good friend" Lauren smiled.

"Ok. As long as a coffee comes into the package" Joey tried to smile and followed Lauren.

It wasn't just Joey and Lauren that shared deep concern. Lots of residents did. Alice's family, the small amount of Michaels. And even Kat. Kat was very concerned. She added two and two together and assumed the worst.

Alice had tears sat on her cheek. The bitter cold air and got to her and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She was terrified, she couldn't think straight. Twice she had been drugged by his charms. No. She wouldn't let him do it to her on a repeat. This time, she wanted her revenge.

That's why she was doing what she had to do. A part of her wished she never came to Walford, so she, Joey and their Mum could still be a good family. Things had changed, she'd met her Dad, Joey had found Lauren and Alice became involved with Michael.

If only she had a time machine. She escaped into the hotel room, she wore a red silky dress. Her handbag on her shoulder, red lipstick and his favourite perfume. But this wasn't normal for Alice. She got the spare key to what was supposed to be her and Michael's hotel room.

Alice crept into the master room. She sat on the double bed Michael was sleeping in, she leant over him. Her hot breath tickled him and she soon disturbed him.

"Alice, what do you want?" Michael asked, lazily.

"Kiss me" Alice demanded.

"You don't mean that..." Michael begun.

"Kiss me!" She yelled taking out a knife.

"Uh...ok" Michael was frightened, Scarlett was in her cot at the end of his bed and he feared for her.

Michael leant in and kissed her. Alice responded dangerously and violently kissed Michael. He had never seen a side like this to her before, he was starting to enjoy it. She kissed and kissed him, he pulled away.

"I said kiss me!" She screamed.

"I don't, I can't"

"Yes! Yes you can!" Alice shouted.

"That's enough!" Michael yelled.

Alice shook her head at him in despair. She climbed off the bed and held the knife up.

"Do you want me to?" She asked, holding it above Scarlett's cot.

"No. Alice please, you love Scarlett" Michael assured her.

"No. That's where you're wrong. I loved her, that was in the past" Alice cackles.

"I thought we were going to be a family" Michael told her, he was in terror. His eyes widened.

"You can't fool me. I'm not scared anymore" She hissed walking up to him, the tip of the knife touching his nose.

"But it doesn't have to be like this" Michael cried.

"Is there any other way?" Alice quizzed.

"Yes. We could, go to dinner..."

"You talk stupid" She laughed before kissing him.

That's when she murdered Michael Moon. She looked at the blood that covered her hands, she panicked. What had she done?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Al...is that you?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is, look Lauren I really badly need your help" Alice went through her sentence at rocket pace, she was frightened.

"Slow down. What is it?" Lauren asked her.

"I've...I've done something terrible. Just, I'm going to come to Walford. I'll tell you then" Alice explained.

"Ok, should I tell Jo..."

"No. Don't tell Joey anything" Alice said sternly before ending the call.

Alice wasn't exactly sure where she was. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the station, where she walked from the hotel. All she knew was she had to walk up a long, windy road. Regret just lay in her heart. What if Michael wasn't dead? He might not be found for days, and then he would be dead. What if Alice could save him.

No. The amount of trouble he could get her in, he'd have so much to hold against her. He would probably seek revenge and Alice's body and rid of him. She couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

Her tired legs slowly carried her down the long road. Her thoughts then skipped to baby Scarlett. Even her life was at risk, she was in a cot. If she woke, she would still be there for days with no-one to tend to her.

But if Alice got her, it would look suspicious. She didn't know whether she wanted innocent or guilty yet, she just wanted some freedom. Freedom. She wanted to know just what her life was again without Michael Moon in it. She hadn't been able to live that life in a long time.

Alice believed Lauren would deeply understand after Bradley's death and almost murdering her father. Lauren always gave off signals to how she was feeling which is why it was the first person that sprung to Alice's mind.

Alice ran out of breath and finally reached the station. She looked around, scanning the station she noticed all the security. What if they were after her? She went up to the counter to buy a ticket, only just managing to mumble where she was heading.

She was ashamed of herself. She trotted to the barriers, her breathing picking up the pace with every step she took. She started to sweat, she was panicking. She breathed fearfully, so bad that she got some dodgy looks off of a few people. She fell but the security guard caught her, she felt terrified.

"Are you alright love?" He asked.

"Fine" Alice unlocked herself from his arms and dusted herself off.

The security guard frowned at her attitude.

"Sorry and thanks. Uh...you don't happen to know anything about a hotel?" Alice needed to know if Michael had been found.

"The hotel, two miles down. Heard what exactly?" The security asked, quite confused.

Alice had dug herself a deep hole. She thought instantly to bring something up.

"The ratings. What are they like?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't know. Anyway, have a safe journey love"

"Thanks" Alice muttered before scuffling along to her train.

"Joey, be patient" Lauren rested her hands on his shoulders as he sat in a kitchen chair.

"Why did she call you, why not me?" Joey asked.

"Maybe because I'm better than you? Lauren smiled, but Joey stared at her and she felt he wasn't wanting jokes.

"Sorry. I don't know Joey, but you promise you'll leave her alone to talk to when she comes in?" Lauren asked him again.

"Promise" Joey sighed.

"Good boy" Lauren laughed.

"Last time I knew I was a bad boy" Joey replied getting from his chair and getting closer to Lauren.

"Maybe I'll have to find out"

The couple came face to face. Joey's breath tickling Lauren's neck, she felt alive. She felt like she was waiting a lifetime. She was desperate to have Joey's lips on hers. They came closer before they were disturbed by a quiet knock on the door.

"Stay here" Lauren instructed, she fled from her position and went to open the door.

Lauren pulled open the door to come face to face with her cousin. Lauren was gobsmacked, she just didn't realise how different her cousin looked. She looked terrified, not to mention pale. Lauren stepped back a little, allowing Alice to step in.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked, shyly.

"Can we talk, privately?" Alice asked, noticing Joey poking his head around the kitchen door.

"Oi you! I said to wait" Lauren giggled at Joey, Joey held his arms up in defence.

"Stop being nosy Joey and let me speak to Lauren alone" Alice snapped before running up the stairs, Lauren mouthed Joey a sorry before following Alice.

"What's up?" Lauren asked Alice, closing her bedroom door behind them.

"Everything" Alice sighed.

"Look, I can tell your upset Alice. This just isn't like you but please don't take it out on Joey, he's worried about you" Lauren told her.

"Will you be sticking up for him when he breaks your heart next week?" Lauren swallowed a lump in her throat, Alice's words stung.

"Me and Joey aren't together, ok? I just care about him, a lot" Lauren assured her cousin.

"Michael tried to kill Janine" Alice spat out.

"What?" Lauren wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah. He wanted Scarlett, so did I Lauren. That's why you have to hear me out" Alice told her cousin.

"Ok" Lauren replied, unsure where the conversation was heading.

"Anyway, Michael promised his dream life abroad. Me, him and Scarlett as a family" Alice smiled at the thought.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I like him like you like Joey. And if Joey asked you to move with him, you would right?" Alice said.

"Yeah, I suppose" Lauren sighed.

"Anyway, so things had to be done. I stole Scarlett for us. Then things changed. We got to a hotel before the flights and then I realised it was all a put on and Michael didn't love me" Alice told Lauren.

"Oh"

"What would you do if Joey told you he didn't love you?" Alice asked.

"I'd be heartbroken?" Lauren wasn't sure how this was helping.

"I was. So it happened twice so I had to get revenge" Alice told Lauren.

"What have you done?" Lauren gasped.

"Look you'd do the same" Alice groaned.

"Alice, what have you done!" Lauren snapped.

"I'm not sure whether I want to say anything" Alice admitted.

"Then I'll get Joey" Lauren gestured towards the door.

"What will he do? He can't get it out of me" Alice sniggered.

"Janine then. What would she do?" Lauren threatened.

"Ok. You got me. I think I've murdered Michael"

Lauren's face paled. How could someone so sweet and innocent like Alice do this? She started to lose thought. She looked at her cousin hardly being able to believe it. She felt sick.

"Your a murderer" Lauren breathed out.

"No" Alice snapped.

"Yes. And after Joey being so nice to you! He was so worried Alice!" Lauren raised her voice.

"Go and tell him then!" Alice shouted.

Lauren started to have tears roll down her cheeks. She was in shock, she shut her door as she exited her room. She wasn't just shocked but terrified. She escaped downstairs, she opened the kitchen door. Joey noticed how panicked she was and pulled her straight into his arms as she began to sob.

"Hey, shh..shh. What's wrong babe?" Joey whispered.

"I can't believe her" Lauren cried.

"What's she done Lo?" Joey asked.

"She's...she's murdered Michael" Lauren choked, the words stung for her to say.

"No. No way. You must of misheard" Joey feared, he pulled away from Lauren going white. Lauren had mascara all down her face and had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not. Promise. I can't believe it Joe, why would she do this?" Lauren asked, Joey couldn't move.

He fled from the room and charged upstairs. He looked in Lauren's room to find it empty. Alice had gone.

A/N: Soooo...Lauren wasn't as understanding as Alice thought! Where has Alice gone and do you think Lauren&Joey should search for her or not? Pls review x


	5. Chapter 5

"Joey, Joey! What do we do?" Lauren sobbed, she was put in an awkward position.

"I don't know Lauren! My sister has just murdered someone and disappeared!" Joey shouted, he got frustrated.

"Don't you think I fucking know that! We need to do something, do you think she's gone back to the hotel?" Lauren asked.

"Sorry. Uh, I don't know. You try calling her and I'll see if I can find her" Joey suggested.

"You're not leaving me" Lauren snapped.

"Look Lo, I have to find her and I don't want to put you through anymore" Joey sighed.

"I don't care Joey! Look, Alice has done something she has regretted and I'm not going to let you do that too. Just please, let me come with you" Lauren begged.

"Lauren Branning, you always get what you want. Come on then, you call her and we'll have a look round" Joey told Lauren.

Lauren pulled her phone out. She knew that Alice was probably in a difficult position. It was probably better if Lauren had supported her. But sweet innocent Alice murdering someone? It just didn't seem possible.

Lauren opened a new text. A little white lie couldn't hurt, not if it was going to find Alice.

To: Alice

Sorry Al, a little shocked that's all. I wanna talk it through I'm here to support you. No Joey just me and you. Maybe we could talk? Let me know don't feel pushed into anything :)

"What's up?" Joey asked Lauren as she hit send.

"I know it's a lie but here's what I sent to Alice" Lauren allowed Joey to take her phone as he studied the text.

Lauren heard her ring tone. Signalling a call. Joey pressed answer and passed to Lauren, Lauren looked at him as she turned speaker phone on before pressing it to her ear.

"Um, hello?" Lauren began.

"I got your text Lauren. Do you mean it?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do Al. We need to talk" Lauren swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Great. Well I'm outside Walford Police Station, I'm guessing I'll see you soon?" Lauren looked at Joey's mouth drop as he heard of Alice's whereabouts.

"Yeah, sure" Lauren said before hanging up.

Lauren stroked Joey's arm as he stood staring into space. He looked like he had been crushed. Outside Walford Police Station, that wasn't something either of them expected. Everything was just going so fast, a tear rolled down Joey's face and Lauren held her arms open.

"Ay, it's alright Joey. It will be ok, just let it all out" Lauren comforted him.

"Why Lo? Why would she do that? She's my baby sister, I love her so much" Joey admitted.

"She loves you too, she's just not in a good place at the moment Joe" Lauren assured Joey.

"Why are you supporting me Lauren? I was such an idiot to you earlier" Joey sighed.

"Well, you can't help it can you? You're having a bad time and I guess I can't help but be there for you" Lauren smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't even deserve you" Joey sighed.

"Hey, you've done more for me in the past" Lauren reminded me.

"We always stick by each other, don't we?" Lauren nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do"

"I know it's not the right time to say but I love you Lo" Joey admitted.

"I love you Joey, I just don't want you to tell me when you are like this" Lauren sighed.

"I mean it Lauren" He leaned in to kiss her, Lauren pushed him away.

"Not now. Alice needs both of us" Lauren whispered.

Lauren walked in front of Joey. She was nervous. Alice seemed all over the place, it of course had taken it's toll on Joey. Lauren turned the corner but signalled for Joey to stay for a while so she could talk to Alice. Alice turned to see Lauren with her hands in her pockets. Alice rushed up to Lauren and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks so much for coming" Tears glittered in Alice's eyes.

"Hey, it was nothing. Are you ok though?" Lauren asked her cousin.

"I don't know. I feel rotten, I just needed him gone. I had enough with him messing with my head and there was no other way I guess" Alice begun.

"Mmm...must of been tough for you" Lauren couldn't imagine what Alice had gone through.

"I didn't think about it Lauren, if I'm honest" Alice sighed.

"Mmm" Lauren snapped into a daydream.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?" Lauren replied.

"Could you, could you tell Joey I love him. And could you tell him that I wouldn't of lived without him" Alice began to get emotional.

"Why?" Lauren quizzed.

"Because, I've done wrong. I'm handing myself in" Alice confessed.

"No!" Joey shouted, appearing from the sidelines.

"Joey?" Alice croaked.

"Alice, let me do it please. I can't watch you do this!" Joey shouted.

"Joey!" Lauren cried.

"No Joey, if they find out it's me then I will get in even more trouble. Do you want that? At least this way, when it's over we will see each other again" Alice explained.

"I can't let you do this" Joey cried.

"And I can't let you be so stupid to give up your innocent life Joey" Alice replied.

"It's my fault" Hearing Joey say that broke Alice's heart.

"Never. Don't you ever say that Joey, all you did was look out for me. Think of Lauren, you love her and she loves you. Now, if we're going to be apart can you promise one thing for me?" Joey nodded.

"Lauren come here" Alice instructed.

"Hold her hands Joey, never let go. You two were meant be together so stay together, ok? That's all I ask" Alice requested.

"I'm going to miss you Al" Joey broke down, throwing his arms around his sister.

"I'll miss you too. Promise you'll visit me?" Alice broke into a sob.

"Promise" Joey replied.

"I'll make sure he does" Lauren laughed whilst tears rested on her cheeks.

"Good. Come here" Alice pulled open her arms and Lauren fell into them.

"Take care of my brother Lauren, you're the only girl he's ever loved and thanks for making him happy" Alice whispered.

"It's nothing"

Lauren pulled apart. Joey snaked his arm around her waist, both had tears in their eyes. Alice looked at them one last time, they watched as she strode into the police station. Lauren let out a whimper, Joey rubbed her back.

"It's ok babe" Joey tried to assure Lauren, even though he struggled to cope himself.

A/N: Alice has handed herself in! Do you think Lauren and Joey will stick by each other like promised? Please review and I will update later if I get persuaded! X


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last chapter!

As you could imagine, Christmas at the Branning house was pretty big, normally. Carol was a little shocked, Bianca hadn't told the kids and with the help of Whitney was doing her best to keep them occupied and happy, Max focused on keeping everything going with Kirsty's help and Jack comforted his two nieces. It was a bit gloomy. If it wasn't for the young children in the family, everyone would be in a phase of depression.

"Lauren, you look lovely" Bianca nudged Lauren.

"Thanks B" Although Lauren didn't believe her, she didn't make an effort. She was in leggings and Joey's hoody.

Lauren looked over at Joey, he was sat with his hands under his chin. He was staring into space. If this was hard for Lauren, he couldn't imagine how tough it would be for him. It was haunting them both.

"Hey, you" Lauren sat beside Joey.

"Don't sit next to me babe, I'm just being a big bore" Joey sighed.

"No, you're my big bore" Lauren laughed.

"That makes me feel slightly better"

"I nearly saw a smile there Joseph! Look, I know it's tough but as soon as she's got a sentence we will be allowed to see her, won't we?" Lauren began.

"Mmm. It's going to be horrible seeing her locked up in there" Joey couldn't imagine his sweet sister in a cell.

"I know but we'll do it together, we both love her don't we? She needs us baby" Lauren assured him.

"You're right, she does" Joey said, wiping his eyes.

Joey put his arm around Lauren, she nestled into him. She closed her eyes as she felt pure peace and comfort. She just wanted Joey to be happy, no matter how long it would take. Of course, the connection between Lauren and Joey didn't go unnoticed by the family. Jack smiled at his niece for being so supportive.

"Everyone, I'd like to give a little speech" Max rang his little bell.

Lauren opened her eyes. Her head still remained on Joey's shoulder. She rolled her eyes at her Dad, Joey noticed this and playfully slapped Lauren's leg. Max gave them a funny look before getting ready to make his speech.

"Well, Merry Christmas to us, the Branning's for starters. I'd just like to let everyone know, it's been a year since my big, intimidating brother died. But, he will be looking down on this family, proud. Proud of his son, Joey, for protecting my daughter. For looking out for his sister and doing the best he can. He'd also be proud of Alice, for standing up for herself. I know that it's hard for us all to come to terms with, but if the old man up there still loves his little girl like he did down here. Then he'll help get her the shortest sentence possible. So cheers, to Derek, Alice and Joey" Max raised his glass.

"Cheers" Lauren smiled, holding up her glass of orange juice.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Lauren whispered in Joey's ear.

Max closed the door after he wished Carol a good night's sleep. He turned round and walked into the living room, his shoes making their usual scuffing noise across the floor. Kirsty and Abi sat together, Lauren snuggled into Joey's arms as they watched The Christmas Carol. Max picked up the remote and pressed power, to turn it off.

"Dad!" Lauren moaned.

"I had to ask, are you and Joey..."

"Yes, we are" Lauren sighed.

"Since when?" Max asked.

"Well, since I realised that she's the best thing that ever happened to me" Joey smirked, noticing Lauren smile out the corner of her eye.

"You won't hurt her Joe..." Max begun.

"Never. I love her Max, more than anything. Besides, you won't be the only one that kills me" Joey laughed.

"What do you mean?" Max was confused.

"Alice made us promise to stay together" Lauren beamed.

"Right. Then I don't need to give warnings, Branning woman are tougher than men" Max joked.

"Oh they are" Joey seconded, Lauren gave him yet another playful slap.

Max left the room to go in the kitchen, Abi turned the film back on. Joey watched Lauren yawn and whispered in her ear.

"What do you say? We go upstairs and snuggle up?" Joey whispered.

"Sounds perfect" Lauren mumbled.

Joey took Lauren by the hand and they both exited the room to go upstairs. Half way on the stairs, Lauren couldn't be bothered to walk any further. Joey scooped her into his arms, he kicked the door open and lay her on her bed.

"Want me to dress you baby?" Joey asked.

"Please" Lauren mumbled.

Joey slid Lauren's leggings off and replaced them with some pyjama shorts. He carefully pulled her top off and replaced it with his own, leaving him bare chested.

"You will stay with me tonight, won't you?" Lauren asked.

"Your Dad probably won't like that" Joey respected Max's thoughts.

"I don't give what my Dad wants, like you said Lauren Branning gets what she wants and right now she wants her perfect boyfriend to lay with her" Lauren told Joey.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty" Joey bowed before laying beside her.

"Keep talking Joe and it will be a bin you'll be sleeping in, not my bed" Lauren joked.

"Babe! Babe, guess what?" Joey's eyes lit up.

He rushed to the kitchen, clutching the letter in his hand. Lauren stood with the frying pan, cooking them both breakfast. She smiled at how happy Joey looked, he had been happy a lot lately.

"What Joe?" Lauren asked.

"It's Alice. Six months we've been waiting, we're allowed to see her!" Joey smirked, he was very excited.

"Finally! I'm so happy Joe" Lauren flung her arms round Joey's neck, feeling so amazing.

"There's more..." Joey stated.

"What could possibly be better?" Lauren pecked him on the lips.

"Well, believe it or not...I know she got twelve years but they've taken it down, to ten" Joey smiled.

"That's great baby, hey, we have a lot to celebrate for" Lauren smiled.

"We do, should we tell Alice?"

"Yeah, yeah we should. She should be the first person we tell. She'd love it, wouldn't she? We'll make sure they get to see their Auntie Alice" Lauren confessed.

"Getting to see Alice is great but me, you and our baby. That will be amazing Lo" Joey stated.

"Our own little family. Me, you, Alice and the baby"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review...! As promised, I updated tonight I just had to get this up :) I'm counting down the days til' Joey will come back to Eastenders (Even though I don't know if he ever will!) Xx


End file.
